1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications networks and, more particularly, to a system and method for dynamically allocating memory resources based upon call traffic demand within a telecommunications network node such as a switch.
2. Description of Related Art
Switching nodes such as, for example, Mobile Switching Centers (MSCs), of a telecommunications network are typically provided with a plurality of blocks for handling call traffic that passes therethrough. Each block manages a particular function/aspect of the ongoing calls that comprise the traffic and, typically, is assigned a plurality of memory spaces for this purpose.
Telecommunications switches often require optimal allocation of resources such as available memory or bandwidth for reliable and/or efficient communications or to maximize channel capacity. A conventional approach is to use all of the available memory or bandwidth in a fixed manner, as memory and bandwidth are generally limited in a network. However, it should be readily realized that such an approach results in an inefficient use of the resources because in fixed or static resource allocation methods, memory gets tied up with a particular component, hardware or software, even when it is not needed.
In contrast, a dynamic memory allocation scheme treats available memory as a global resource pool and entities requiring memory are assigned only the amount that is needed. Although several such schemes exist, the current implementations have various drawbacks and deficiencies. For example, known dynamic memory allocation methods, which are typically controlled by a central processor that is responsible for memory management, do not respond fast enough with respect to the changes in a system such as a telecommunications switch. Moreover, even where available, the capacity of such methodsxe2x80x94the ability and/or intelligencexe2x80x94is rather limited, thereby still requiring laborious manual intervention in order to adjust the allocated memory size to suit the changing needs of the system.
Based on the foregoing, it should be apparent that there has arisen an acute need for a reliable and robust dynamic memory allocation system for use within a telecommunications switch which advantageously overcomes the shortcomings and deficiencies of the current schemes. The present invention provides such a solution.
In one aspect, the present invention is directed to a resource allocation system for use with a telecommunications switch wherein call traffic is handled via a plurality of blocks. Each block is initially assigned a number of memory records for managing the call traffic. A data acquisition monitor is provided for gathering data on one or more traffic pattern parameters associated with the call traffic. An analyzer coupled to the monitor analyzes the gathered data and maintains a database profile with respect to the traffic pattern parameters. Also, the analyzer computes a demand of service for each of the blocks based on the traffic pattern parameters. The resource allocation system further comprises a command generator coupled to the analyzer, wherein the command generator provides one or more feedback commands to the telecommunications switch in response to an indication of a change in the demand of service received from the analyzer. Preferably, the feedback commands operates to effectuate a change in the number of records assigned to the blocks based on the change in the demand of service.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a resource allocation method for use with a telecommunications switch wherein call traffic is handled via a plurality of blocks. The method initially assigns a plurality of memory records to each of the blocks for handling the call traffic. Thereafter, one or more traffic pattern parameters associated with the call traffic are monitored. The traffic pattern information is analyzed and changes in demand of service are then computed. The memory records are dynamically re-assigned to the blocks based upon the changes in demand of service.